Don't Steal the Skittles: 10th Anniversary
by Solaris Bahamut
Summary: This is a non-direct sequel to my stories called "Don't Steal the Skittles" and "Skittles and World's End". This is a series of comedic mini stories, also known as mishaps, in which we once again join Sasuke in supporting his love of all things Skittle related. However, the Skittlekage makes his debut and The Village Hidden in the Rainbow will make Konoha taste the rainbow.
1. Mishap One: 1st Chapter

**Background Info:**

Me: It was on a summer day in the year 2007 that I published my first fanfiction story titled, "Don't Steal the Skittles". Seeing as how I recently got back into reading fanfictions, I decided to write a tenth anniversary sequel of the story. This story takes place after the events of the fourth great ninja war. This story is not a direct sequel, but of course, I'm going to recommend that you read the first and second stories in the series.

Neji's ghost: She only wants you to read them so that her view count goes up. I don't even need my byakugan to see that.

Me: *cries* Neji…why?

Neji: *mumbles to self* Come to think of it, can I even use my byakugan since I'm a ghost?

Me: Despite Neji's insistence that I want my view count to increase, you should read them. I actually have a favor to ask. I would like to receive feedback on whether my writing style has improved, gotten worse, or stayed the same. I would really appreciate the feedback since it has been ten years. So… without further ado…

Naruto: Enjoy the story dattebayo!

Me/Neji: Where did he come from?

* * *

 **Don't Steal the Skittles 10th Anniversary**

 **Of Sasuke and Skittles**

 **Prologue:**

 **Sasuke's POV**

It was one of _those_ days. They usually start with me waking up at four in the morning after having a dream one could call a comedic nightmare.

In all actuality, I couldn't remember the dream, but I knew that it was odd and that it signaled the start of one of _those_ days.

 _Those_ days are the kinds of days that I dearly missed before I returned to my life in the Konoha. Now, having one of those dreams again, I wonder if my feelings will change.

I sigh. _Those_ days, or rather _these_ days are about to begin again.

The days when all hell breaks loose.


	2. Mishap One: 2nd Chapter

_Author's Note: This is a comedy, so Sasuke is really OOC. Also, sorry it took so long for the update but I had to finish school stuff so I could graduate. By the way congrats to all class of 2017 grads. Now on to the story._

* * *

 ** _Don't Steal the Skittles 10th Anniversary_**

After waking up from his odd dream that he can't remember and reminiscing about old times, Sasuke decided to get up and make his morning cup of coffee.

"Hn, needs more sugar", commented the Uchiha upon taking a sip of said coffee.

"What's wrong dad?"

Sasuke, who had been so absorbed by his coffee, hadn't even noticed his daughter Sarada was sitting at the kitchen table as well.

"Oh, morning Sarada, I was just thinking about if coffee flavored Skit…" he started but then decided it was better of him not to say anything. Sarada frowned in annoyance. She could tell by the look on his face that he was hiding something. And she would find out what. Or her last name wasn't Uchiha.

 **And Now a word from Sasuke's Thoughts**

 _I could feel her looking in my direction. I pretended not to notice the frown on her face. If I told her what I was just thinking, I would never hear the end of it. She would think I was a total weirdo. What father wants his daughter to think he is a total weirdo? Besides, what if Sakura finds out? She will never look at me the same way again. For the sake of my clan's future, I must not let my family know I was thinking about… Skittles. It's such a good plan, I am a genius._

 **Now Back to you Narrator-san**

Well it was a good plan except…

"I cannot let them know I was thinking about Skittles" he finished triumphantly.

To say that Sarada looked at him like he was a weirdo is just the tip of the iceberg. She looked at him as if he had just shed snake skin and turned into Orochimaru. She sat there for a good two minutes just looking at him. He was still completely oblivious that his thoughts weren't exactly thoughts.

"No wonder you and Hokage sama are close friends, you just say the most random things. It's kind of like what he does… even though he does it in a more cool way" she said.

"Sarada, what are you talking about, I haven't even said anything". He continued to drink his coffee as if nothing had happened. Which in his mind, it hadn't.

"Sorry for the mistake, you didn't say anything. You shouted a lot of things" she countered.

"Shouted?" Even though he was confused, he continued to drink his coffee in the same manner.

"Yes dad, shouted. Something about skittles and…" Sarada was soon interrupted by the sight of the coffee her dad just sipped flying out of his mouth. She couldn't stop laughing at what just happened.

"Wow dad, that's almost like fire ball jutsu…except more of a… a coffee stream jutsu" she said, in between laughs.

"What did you say?" Sasuke roared, face red in extreme embarrassment. Sarada couldn't stop laughing as she repeated the fire ball jutsu comparison. The look on his normally stoic face made it even funnier.

"Stop laughing Sarada, it's not funny." That made her laugh more.

"I meant the thing before that." Sasuke was losing composure faster than Choji could eat barbeque.

Sarada was almost as red as he was from all of the laughing. However, in between laughs, she told him what he had said. The redness drained from his face immediately and was replaced with paleness that would made Sai look tan. Sasuke couldn't believe what his daughter told him. He felt like a complete and utter failure.

"Itachi, I have failed. Our clan has been shamed by my outburst. Please forgive me." he cried, dropping to the floor. Sarada was really starting to wonder about the sanity of her father. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, maybe you should get mom to take a look at you, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

Sasuke looked up at his daughter in shock. He just remembered that Sakura was out grocery shopping. He still had a chance.

"Sarada, under no circumstances are you to tell your mother about this. Please for the sake of this clan and your future brothers and sisters, don't tell her." He begged. They could hear the door closing in the hallway behind them.

"Sasuke, what exactly am I not supposed to know about?" asked Sakura as she walked in with the Uzumaki family who she had invited for breakfast. Seeing them all walk in was enough to make him faint. But before he fainted heard Naruto say "Are you sure I'm the weird one?"

* * *

Neji's ghost: Did he just say he was a genius?

Me: Um, yes... but he is kind of OOC so...

Neji's ghost: No, that's unacceptable. I refuse to believe this. I am going to haunt him for the rest of his life. I'll show him who the real genius is. *Activates ghost byakugan and runs off*

Me: Well I guess he can use his byakugan as a ghost. The more you know.


End file.
